A lane keeping assistance system (LKAS) is a system that detects a lane through a sensor and prevents a vehicle from deviating from the lane by changing positional information of the detected lane to a torque value.
The LKAS is significantly influenced by accuracy of a camera when assisting the vehicle not to deviate from the lane by using road information measured through the camera.
A case frequently occurs, in which the camera un recognizes or misrecognizes the lane due to environmental factors such as a guardrail, a brake impression, a dual lane, snow, rain, and the like while driving on the road, and when the LKAS control malfunctions due to unrecognition and misrecognition of the lane, a driver may feel a sense of difference and a dangerous situation may be caused.
Further, the LKAS in related art has also a problem in that it is impossible to autonomously start actuating or cancel the LKAS by sensing whether the driver is drowsy.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-0126820 discloses a lane recognizing apparatus. However, since the apparatus predicts the lane based on lane information having high reliability by using reliability of a camera signal, there is no solution for a case in which the lane information is misrecognized, and it is also impossible that the apparatus starts to be autonomously actuated or is cancelled. Therefore, the apparatus cannot solve the aforementioned problem.